paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters
Alex Alex is an accomplice of Bain and his crew. He appears in the missions Heat Street, Panic Room and Undercover. Alex pilots a yellow helicopter in Heat Street, a red and white news helicopter in Panic Room, and operates the crane at the beginning of Undercover. Bank Manager The Bank Manager is employed by First World Bank. At the start of the heist, the crew searches for him, as he has the keycard to the server room where their inside man stashed some heist-critical gear. The bank manager has the obvious appearance of upper management. If he spawns in the drill area, then he will have a phone conversation about the investigation of the crew's inside man. His face is based on Overkill Software developer Bo Andersson. Bruce Bruce is an accomplice of the crew during the Heat Street heist. Near the beginning of the heist, he is ordered by Bain to pick up the crew. However, surprised by the large number of law enforcers, he is shot by the police before he reaches the crew and crashes into a fire hydrant and fence. CFO The CFO (Chief Financial Officer) of the Garnet Group is a civilian in the Diamond Heist. If the codes for the vault do not work, then the CFO will be taken hostage and escorted to Bain, who will attempt to negotiate the CFO's life with Mr. Garnet for access to the vault. Negotiations can fail, as Mr. Garnet "couldn't care less about him." The CFO may give the codes himself and have the vault open immediately without a time lock. Otherwise, he will be executed by being dropped through the skylight of the atrium, but not before revealing that Garnet's son, Ralph, is in attendance at the Garnet Group party being held on the 23rd floor. Chavez Chavez is the leader of a drug cartel that the crew robs during the Panic Room heist. He carries the key to the panic room, and can be easily identified by the orange sports jersey he wears with his name on the back. He is the subject of the "You can run but you can't hide" achievement. He is also modeled after the level designer for Panic Room. Chinese Prisoner The Chinese Prisoner is a Chinese National that the crew is tasked with rescuing in the Green Bridge heist. After opening the prison transport in which he was carried, he is escorted to a construction site and extracted via Skyhook. He responds to the codeword "Giant." According to Bain, he is worth millions. George George is a plane pilot whom the crew employs during the Green Bridge heist, where he extracts the Chinese Prisoner via Skyhook. Matt Matt is a criminal who betrays the crew in the Heat Street heist. At the beginning of the heist, he takes the briefcase that the crew are after and flees from them in a van, leading them on a chase to retrieve it. The crew finds his van crashed at Inkwell Industrial, and must burn Matt alive to force him to exit the van. Once out, the crew finds that he cuffed the briefcase to his arm. Because they do not have the tools to detach the briefcase or his arm, they must escort Matt to the top of a hill where he is extracted by Alex. Matt's voice actor is an American living in London.http://twitter.com/Overkill_tm/status/205744219808202752 Mr. Nathan Garnet Mr. Nathan Garnet is the founder, CEO (Chief Executive Officer), and namesake of the Garnet Group. If the vault codes fail during the Diamond Heist, then he negotiates with Bain. He sometimes "Couldn't care less" about the CFO, but always opens the vault when the life of his son Ralph Garnet is at stake. Ralph Garnet Ralph is the son of Mr. Nathan Garnet. He wears a pink shirt, white suit, and has a ponytail. In the Diamond Heist, if the vault codes fail and the CFO does not provide the new ones, then Ralph will be taken hostage and escorted to Bain, who will successfully trade Ralph's life to Mr. Garnet for access to the vault. Mr. Mitchell Mr. Mitchell, on the surface, a golf coach for a respectable country club. Under the surface, a professional money launderer and counterfeiter - A Master criminal. Him and his partner, Wilson are target in Counterfeit heist. He can be heard telling a neighbour attending his barbecue that his name is pronounced Michelle. "Taxman" "Taxman" is an employee of the IRS who making a deal with a big corporation. He is the main target of the Undercover heist. Category:Characters